


Pasado kay Papa Do

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Girl Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Hindi man planado ang karamihan sa mga pangyayari sa buhay ni Jongin, sigurado naman siya sa isang bagay—na mahal niya si Kyungsoo. At handa siyang pagtrabahuhan ang blessing ng mga magulang nito, lalo na ng papa nito. Ang tanong, papasa kaya siya kay Papa Do?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	Pasado kay Papa Do

**Author's Note:**

> First time to join a fic fest. Hesitant ako actually dahil kilala ko ang sarili ko when it comes to deadlines. Hindi ako very punctual. But I just couldn't resist it when I saw a Tagalog fic fest centered on Kaisoo preggy!soo au.
> 
> Also, DISCLAIMER: Wala akong alam sa pagbubuntis. Nag-try ako mag-research ng details sa Google. So kung may maling details, I'm sorry, but I really did my best.
> 
> Sorry din na kahit preggy!soo 'to, parang barely there ang pagiging preggy ni Kyungsoo. >_<
> 
> Honestly, hindi ko rin inaasahan na aabot ako sa halos 8.5k words.
> 
> Thank you sa lahat ng magbabasa.
> 
> Special thanks also to the mods. Kung hindi dahil sa kanila, hindi ako magkakalakas ng loob sa mga ganitong bagay. :)
> 
> Here's to 2021 and to more Kaisoo moments! :) <3
> 
> HAPPY KAISOO DAY! :) <3

"Jongin, huy, gumising ka dyan, nakatingin na sa'yo nang masama si Sir," abiso kay Jongin ng katabi at best friend niyang si Taemin. Doon na napagtanto ni Jongin na nakatulog na naman siya sa gitna ng klase niya.

"Mr. Kim, kung hindi mo ako marespeto bilang guro mo, maaari ka nang lumabas ng silid na 'to," sabi ng striktong prof nila sa kanya. Kahit unang semester pa lang ito na nagtuturo sa univesity na ito ay agad itong nakilala sa pagiging terror nito sa mga estudyante.

Tumayo si Jongin nang mabilis, hindi upang lumabas ng silid tulad ng inaasahan ng iba niyang kaklase, kung hindi upang magbigay ng 90-degree bow sa propesor. "Sorry, Sir, 'di na po mauulit."

"Hijo, ilang beses ko na narinig 'yan sa'yo," pagtabla ng propesor nila sa kanya. "Last warning na 'to. Isang beses pang mahuli kita, I'll send you to the detention office."

"Yes, Sir." Bumalik sa pagkakaupo si Jongin at napabuga ng hangin. Bingo na talaga siya sa prof niya na 'to.

Nagpatuloy ang klase nina Jongin at sa kadahilanang ayaw niya na ulit makatulog, nilabas niya na ang thermal tumbler niya na may lamang home-made coffee na bigay sa kanya ng girlfriend niya noong magkita sila kanina. Simula nang naikwento niya kay Kyungsoo na ilang beses na siyang nakakatulog sa klase ay sinimulan din siyang ipaggawa nito ng home-made coffee. Hindi talaga mahilig sa kape si Jongin, pero may special coffee recipe si Kyungsoo na nagustuhan niya nang ipatikim ito ng nobya sa kanya.

Titipirin niya na lang ang kape niya for the day since may ilang klase pa siya para sa araw na ito. Tinanggal niya ang sticky note na nakadikit sa tumbler niya at ngumiti sa nakasulat doon.

> _Babe, alam ko inaantok ka. Here's your daily dose of caffeine to boost your energy! - Soo x_
> 
> _P.S. ito na rin kiss mo from me para mas marami kang energy :*_
> 
> _P.P.S. pahabol ko na rin 'tong healing hug ko for you >_<_

And with that, medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Jongin. Sino ba naman hindi magigising sa kilig dahil sa super sweet na girlfriend niya?

*****

"Ano na naman ba kasi ginawa mo, Jongs, at grabe na naman antok mo?" tanong ni Taemin sa kanya pagkatapos ng klase. "Actually, mali ang tanong ko. Ano na naman pinagawa sa'yo ng tatay-tatayan mong gago? Wait, 'wag mo na sagutin. Bakit pa ba ako nagtatanong? Baka uminit pa ulo ko pag nalaman ko. Pero, bro, baka 'yan pa maging dahilan na 'di ka na maka-graduate on time. Ako kinakabahan sa'yo eh."

"Salamat sa pag-aalala, Taem," puno ng sinseridad na sabi ni Jongin sa kaibigan. Matagal niya ng kaibigan si Taemin at isa ito sa pinakamalapit na tao sa kanya. Actually, before dumating sa buhay niya si Kyungsoo, si Taemin lamang ang nakakaalam ng mga kaganapan niya sa buhay na hindi niya talaga pinapaalam sa iba. Para sa kanya, mas okay ng mali ang tingin sa kanya ng mga tao kaysa malaman pa nila ang mas pangit na katotohanan. At least, may perks naman kahit papano na kinatatakutan siya dahil sa bad boy at cold aura niya.

"Wala 'yon, bro!" saad ng kaibigan. "Sana nga more than concern pa mabigay ko sa'yo pagdating diyan sa mga problema mo. Pero mabuti na lang natagpuan mo si Kyungsoo. At least 'di na lang ako pwede mong mahingan ng tulong."

Inakbayan niya si Taemin. "Salamat talaga, bro. At salamat na lang din talaga natagpuan ako ni Kyungsoo."

"Sige, bro, una na ako," paalam ni Taemin sa kanya. "Kita na lang tayo mamaya." Magkaiba na kasi ang susunod na klase nila ni Taemin. 

Habang naglalakad si Jongin papunta sa sunod niyang klase, biglang nag-beep ang phone niya, indication na may natanggap siyang mensahe. Kinuha niya agad ang phone niya mula sa bulsa ng suot niyang hoodie.

> _Babe, let's meet after your last class? Usual spot? May surprise ako sayo. ;) x_

Agad nagtype ng reply si Jongin.

> _Baby bear! Anong surprise 'yan? If mahal 'yan, 'wag mo na ituloy please. Okay na ako sa pagmamahal mo, promise._

Wala pa mang isang minuto pagkasend niya ng text kay Kyungsoo ay nagbeep na ulit ang phone niya.

> _Babe, wala akong ginastos dito. Pero kung gagastos man ako nang mahal, okay lang, mas mahal naman kita. :*_

At di na napigilan ni Jongin ang paglawak ng ngiti na pinipigilan niyang mamutawi sa kanyang labi since nasa kalagitnaan siya ng crowded hallway.

> _Okay. As long as wala kang gastos ah. Saka mas mahal kita, bear. Tandaan mo 'yan palagi._

Nag-bell na, hudyat na malapit na magstart ang sunod niyang klase kaya muli siyang nagtype ng message kay Kyungsoo.

> _Bear, attend muna ako class. Excited na ako sa surprise mo. Pero mas excited ako para sa'yo. :) Love you! :*_

Pagkasend ng message ay nagmadaling tumakbo si Jongin patungo sa room niya. Kung kanina ay inaantok siya, ngayon ay buhay na buhay ang diwa niya lalo na at alam niya na magkikita sila ni Kyungsoo mamaya. Mabuti na lang at may tatlong klase na lang siya before matapos ang araw niya sa unibersidad kaya mabilis silang makakapagkita ng nobya.

*****

Saktong ala dos ng hapon ay tumunog ang bell habang nasa loob si Jongin ng last class niya. Pagkasabi na pagkasabi pa lang ng prof niya na dismissed na sila for today ay agad niyang kinuha ang bag niya at mabilis na lumabas ng room. Nilabas niya ang phone niya at nagtype ng text kay Kyungsoo.

> _Bear, I'm omw na to see you. :)_

Pagkatapos masend ang text sa nobya ay nagsend din siya ng text kay Taemin na mauuna na siyang lumabas ng uni dahil tatagpuin pa niya si Kyungsoo.

Lumipas ang isang minuto nang nagbeep ang phone ni Jongin. May reply na siya galing kay Kyungsoo.

> _Okay, babe. See you! :*_

Lumabas ng university gate si Jongin para maghintay ng jeep na masasakyan papunta sa usual spot nila ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya nabigo nang may dumating agad na jeep na agad niyang nasakyan.

Habang nasa biyahe, hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na maglaro ang isang napakahalagang alala tungkol sa kanila ni Kyungsoo...

_Kakatapos lang ni Jongin sunduin ang tatay-tatayan niya mula sa bar na tumawag kay Jongin. Suki na si Jongin sa bar na iyon. Hindi dahil umiinom siya, kung hindi dahil siya na ang palaging tinatawagan para puntahan ang tatay-tatayan niyang siya ang sumasalo ng gusot na ginagawa. Katulad sa pagkakataong ito. Diumano, nag-aamok na ito dahil hindi makapagbayad nang sinisingil na ito sa mga inorder nitong sandamakmak na inumin. Honeslty, gusto nang sapakin ni Jongin 'tong gagong 'to para magising sa katotohanan na sobrang pabigat na siya. Pero alam niya na higit sa gagong 'to, nanay niya ang mas masasaktan pag ginawa niya ang gustong gawin. Kaya kinuyom na lang niya ang mga kamay at tiniis ang galit na gusto nang kumawala mula sa kanyang dibdib. Matino naman dati ang lalaki ngunit may mga pangyayaring bumago rito._

_Pasado alas singko na ng dumating sila sa bahay. Agad namang bumukas ang pinto dahil naghihintay din naman talaga ang kanyang ina sa pagdating nila. Tinulungan siya ng kanyang ina na dalhin ang tatay-tatayan niya sa kwarto. Magsasalita pa lamang ang nanay niya ay inunahan niya na ito at nagpaalam na aalis na siya para pumasok sa eskwelahan._

_Mabilis siyang naligo dahil amoy alak siya at pagkatapos ay nagbihis ng simpeng hoodie at jeans. Kung tutuusin, alas nwebe pa naman talaga ang klase niya at kahit alas otso siya umalis ng bahay ay makakarating siya sa unibersidad. Pero wala siya sa mood makisama sa mga tao sa bahay kaya nagpasya na lang siyang umalis nang mas maaga at sa paborito niya na lamang na tambayang coffee shop magpahinga at subukang mag-aral._

_Mabilis siyang nakarating sa nasabing coffee shop._ CUPtured. _Iyon ang pangalan ng paborito niyang coffee shop. Though hindi naman talaga kape ang pinupunta niya rito, kung hindi ang ambiance at ang hot choco at pastries nila._

_Binuksan niya ang glass door nito at dahan-dahang tumunog ang windchime na nakasabit doon. Maririnig din ang pagtugtog ng kantang "That's Okay" ni D.O., ang paboritong singer ni Jongin._

_Sa antok na nararamdaman, hindi inaasahan na may nabanggang tao si Jongin habang balak niyang maglakad patungo sa usual table niya. Nag-sorry na lamang siya ngunit hindi na niya sinubukang tingnan at alamin kung sino iyon._

_Nang makarating sa table ay agad siyang yumuko at ipinahinga ang sarili roon. Sanay naman na ang staff doon na magpapahinga muna siya saglit bago siya umorder ng kahit ano._

_Ang hindi alam ni Jongin ay may isang customer na nagmamasid sa kanya._

...

_Nagising si Jongin sa pagtawag ng pangalan niya ng isang boses ng babae. Maamo ang boses at pamilyar din iyon. Nakailang tawag ang boses bago siya tuluyang nagising. Isang magandang dilag ang bumungad sa paningin ni Jongin. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang mapatingin siya sa hugis-pusong labi nito. Hindi siya maaring magkamali kung sino ang nagmamay-ari ng mga labing iyon._

_"Kyungsoo?" Ilang beses kumurap si Jongin upang makumbinsi ang sarili na hindi imahinasyon lamang ang nakikita sa harapan niya._

_Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ng babae sa kanya. "Ako nga, Jongin."_

Bumalik sa kasalukuyan si Jongin nang mag-anunsyo ang driver na nasa street na siya na kanyang destinasyon. Bumaba siya at nagmadaling naglakad papunta sa CUPtured. 

Pagkabukas ng pinto ng shop, hinanap agad niya ang kasintahan. Nakita niya naman agad ito na nakaupo sa usual table nila sa isang corner ng shop. Hindi siya agad napansin nito dahil busy ito sa kung anumang ginagawa nito sa cellphone na hawak nito. Kinuha niya ang pagkakataong ito upang pagmasdan ang dalaga. Napakaganda nito kahit sa simpleng pananamit at sa bare-faced look nito. Pero hindi lang naman panlabas ang maganda kay Kyungsoo, napakabusilak din ng puso nito. Actually, sa isang charity event talaga sila unang nagkakilala noong pareho pa silang high school. Magkaiba sila ng school, pero dahil open for everyone ang charity event na hosted ng school nina Kyungsoo kaya nakadalo siya roon, kasama ang kaibigan na si Taemin. Naimbitahan sila ni Taemin at ilan pang mga kaibigan nila na magperform ng isang dance act para sa sa araw na iyon.

Ilang sandali pa at nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Napakatamis ng ngiting pinagsaluhan nila habang papalapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

"Hi, bear," bati ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at umupo siya sa harapan nito.

"Excited ka na ba sa surprise ko sa'yo, babe?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo, kasi mukhang super excited ka, kaya mas na-excite ako," sagot niya rito, sabay pisil sa pisngi ng nobya. "Ang cute mo pa naman pag excited."

"Oo na, 'wag mo na ako bolahin," sabi ni Kyungsoo na tinanggal ang kamay niya sa pisngi nito, pero halata namang masaya ito sa sinabi niya. "Pero seryoso, babe, sana matuwa ka sa surprise ko."

"I'm sure matutuwa ako since it's from you," pag-assure niya rito. "So ano na ba 'yang surprise na 'yan, bear?"

"Nasabi ko na kay Papa ang tungkol sa'tin. 'Di siya nagalit to the extent to which I really expected he would, pero he said he wants to meet you. That's good news, right?"

Jongin nodded. "Oo naman, bear." Kahit kasi matagal na nilang napapag-usapan ang mga pamilya nila, kahit hindi man detalyado, ay hindi pa nagkakaroon ng pagkakataon para ma-meet ng bawat isa sa kanila ang magulang nila.

Ang hindi niya lang masabi kay Kyungsoo ay may pangamba siya sa magiging reaksyon ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo, lalo na ng Papa nito na base sa mga naging kwento ng nobya ay sobrang strikto sa mga lalaking lumalapit kay Kyungsoo. Pero kahit ilang buwan pa lang niya itong nagiging kasintahan, alam niya na mahal na mahal na niya ito at handa siyang pagtrabahuhan ang blessing ng mga magulang ng nobya.

*****

Biyernes pagkatapos ng klase ay dumiretso si Jongin sa part-time job niya sa isang pet shop. Halos isang taon na rin nang magsimula siyang magtrabaho sa shop na ito. Bonus na rin na mahilig siya sa mga hayop, lalo na sa mga aso, kaya hindi siya kailanman nainip sa trabaho. Mabait din ang amo niya rito na si Baekhyun, na siyang childhood best friend din pala ni Kyungsoo. Dito rin ang naging sunod na pagkikita nila ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng insidenteng pagkikita nila sa CUPtured nang bumalik si Kyungsoo sa bansa pagkatapos ng overseas internship nito...

_"Jongin," tawag sa kanya ng among si Baekhyun. "Okay lang ba na magstay ka kahit isang oras lang after ng closing hours? Dadating kasi ang best friend ko with her pets. And, if you don't mind, pwede bang ikaw umasikaso sa kanila? I'll pay you double for the hour. Saka malaki rin mag-tip best friend ko pagdating sa pets niya. Nanay mode siya sa kanila eh."_

_"Okay lang, Ma'am Baekhyun," sagot ni Jongin. Kung tutuusin, wala rin namang gagawin si Jongin sa hapon na iyon pagkatapos ng trabaho sa shop at hindi rin naman masama na kumita ng extra habang nag-aalaga siya ng mga cute na nilalang. Win-win situation actually ang offer sa kanya._

_"Salamat, Jongin," saad ng amo. "'Wag kang mag-alala. Dito lang din kami mag-stay ng best friend ko. Alam mo na, catching up lang kami. Ang tagal niya rin kasing nawala sa bansa. Anyways, anytime parating na siya so paasikaso na lang right away ha."_

_"Yes, Ma'am." Nagpatuloy ang araw ni Jongin sa shop nang matiwasay._

_Mga bandang alas tres y media ay tinawag ulit si Jongin ni Baekhyun upang paalalahanan tungkol sa napagkasunduan nila kanina na pag-o-overtime niya. Pagkatapos bigyan ng karagdagang instructions si Jongin ay tumalikod na si Baekhyun sa kanya at bumalik sa bandang likod upang kausapin naman ang iba pang staff ng shop para sa debriefing for the day bago magsiuwian ang mga ito._

_Pagpatak ng alas kuatro ay nagpaalam na ang ilan nilang mga kasamahan sa kanila na pauwi na. Binaliktad na rin nila ang sign sa shop upang ipaalam sa mga customers na sarado na sila for the day._

_Naka-crouch na naglilinis si Jongin ng ilan sa mga cage ng puppies nang muling magbukas ang pinto ng shop. Dalawang cute na aso ang una niyang nakita nang magtaas siya ng tingin mula sa paglilinis niya. Napangiti siya sa nakita._

_"Jongin?"_

_Nagmadaling tumayo si Jongin dahil alam na alam niya ang boses na iyon._

_"Kyungsoo?" Hindi si Jongin ang sumagot, kung hindi si Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo! Ikaw nga!" Nagmamadaling lumapit si Baekhyun sa kaibigan._

_Na-distract si Kyungsoo saglit dahil ni Baekhyun at ibinaling ang atensyon sa best friend._

_"Baek, ang lakas pa rin ng boses mo," puna ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan na may kasamang tawa._

_"At ikaw, ang ganda-ganda mo pa rin," sagot naman ni Baekhyun. "Hiyang ka ata sa South Korea ah."_

_Samantala, si Jongin ay pinapanood lang ang kaganapan sa dalawang magkaibigan. Hanggang sa nilingon na siya ni Baekhyun._

_"Soo, ito nga pala si Jongin," pagpapakilala ni Baekhyun sa kanya._

_"Alam ko," agad na sabi ni Kyungsoo bago pa man magsalita muli ang kaibigan._

_"Ha?" Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa dalawa niyang kasama. "May dapat ba akong malaman, Soo, Jongin?"_

_"Basta mahabang kwento. Kwento ko mamaya." Si Kyungsoo na ang sumagot. "Um... Si Jongin ba tinutukoy mo na mag-aalaga sa babies ko?"_

_"Ah oo," pagkumpirma ni Baekhyun. "Super galing niya mag-alaga, kaya siya in-assign ko para sa mga anak mo."_

_"Pwede rin ba akong magpa-alaga?"_

_"Ha?" tanong ni Baekhyun. Medyo mahina kasi ang pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo, parang hindi talaga sinasadya na mabigkas nang malakas. "May sinabi ka, Soo?"_

_Ngunit kung si Baekhyun ay hindi narinig ang kaibigan, si Jongin naman ay ngiting-ngiti sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo._

_"Wala, sabi ko kailangan na nina Meokmul at Huchu ng pag-aalaga." Binaling ni Kyungsoo ang atensiyon niya kay Jongin. "Hi, Jongin. Nice to see you again. Ikaw na bahala sa mga anak ko ha."_

_Pagkabigay ni Kyungsoo sa dalawang aso niya kay Jongin ay agad itong hinila ni Baekhyun papunta sa office nito. "Girl, dami kong kwento sa'yo. Tara na!"_

_Sinundan na lamang ng tingin ni Jongin ang dalawa, at hindi naman siya nabigo nang lumingon sa kanya si Kyungsoo at binigyan siya ng isang ngiti._

"Jongin, hulaan ko, may naalala ka na naman tungkol kay Kyungsoo,"

Naputol ang mga naglalarong alaala sa utak ni Jongin nang biglang magsalita si Baekhyun.

"Opo, Ma'am." Hindi na itinanggi pa ni Jongin ang katotohanan. "Miss ko na po siya lalo na at hindi kami magkikita this weekend."

"Ay oo nga pala, may weekend getaway sila ng relatives nila," sabi ni Baekhyun. "Lakas talaga ng tama mo sa best friend ko. Though hindi naman kita masisisi. Kyungsoo's such a wonderful person."

"Totoo po, Ma'am," pagsang-ayon ni Jongin. "Sobrang blessing sa'kin si Kyungsoo."

"Boto ako sa'yo, Jongin, sa totoo lang," saad ni Baekhyun. "Pero masaktan lang talaga best friend ko dahil sa'yo, naku mag-aaway tayo."

"Salamat, Ma'am. Maasahan niyo po na gagawin ko po ang lahat para hindi ko masaktan si Kyungsoo."

*****

Linggo ng umaga ay maagang nagising si Jongin. Excited siya dahil mamayang hapon ang balik ni Kyungsoo galing sa naging lakad nito kasama ng mga kamag-anak. Agad siyang nag-check ng phone at binuksan ang Instagram account niya. Pareho sila ni Kyungsoo na naka-private account, kaya bilang na bilang lamang ang nakakakita ng mga posts nila roon. Karamihan sa mga nakaka-access ng account nila ay mga malalapit nilang kaibigan na suportado ang pagiging sila.

Unang litratong bumungad sa kanya pagbukas niya ng app ay naglalaman ng isang nakangiting Kyungsoo sa harap ng camera na naka-summer dress at wide-brimmed hat at ang napakagandang dagat at kalangitan ang backdrop nito. Tanging bear emoji at heart emoji lamang ang caption nito. May mga ilang likes na ang larawan at siya rin ay agad nang ni-like ang picture at nag-iwan din ng comment.

> **zkdlin:** This girl is my piece of heaven here on earth. <3 I love you, baby bear! :*

Natawa siya sa sarili pagkasend ng comment. Dati kasi ay hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit may mga cheesy na banat ang mga kilala niyang couples. Pero iba pala talaga ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig.

Wala pang isang minuto ay napansin niya na ni-like na ng mga kaibigan nila ang comment niya at ang ilan ay nag-iwan pa ng sariling comment.

> **lm____ltm:** grabe super whipped si jongskie
> 
> **real__pcy:** matamis pre
> 
> **baekhyunee_:** approved na approved #jongsoo

Muli, natawa si Jongin. Ngayon naman ay dahil sa mga sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niya.

May dumating muli na notification at iyon ay para sa comment ni Kyungsoo.

> **soocculent:** **@zkdlin** , Awww, babe. And you know I love you the most, right? :*
> 
> **soocculent: @lm____ltm** ,hanap ka rin ng magiging whipped para sa'yo XD, **@real__pcy** , di ka pa nasanay kay jongin, **@baekhyunee_,** insert #baekyeol here ehem (chanyeol, ligawan mo na! XD)

At nagpatuloy ang kulitan ng magkakaibigan sa Instagram...

*****

Biyernes... Alas siyete ng gabi at kakatok pa lang sana si Jongin sa pinto ng apartment ni Kyungsoo nang bigla itong bumukas. Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang leash ng dalawa nitong aso at mukhang paalis pa lang ito.

"Jongin, anong ginaga—" Ngunit naputol ang tanong na iyon ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya ang pasa at sugat sa may panga ni Jongin. Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at naglakad sila paloob ng bahay. "Sinong may gawa nito sa'yo?"

Hindi sumagot si Jongin, pero kahit hindi siya nagsalita ay nakumpirma lang ni Kyungsoo ang hinala.

"Gago talaga ang tatay-tatayan mo!" angil ni Kyungsoo. "Jongin, please, isumbong na natin siya. Grabe na ginagawa niya sa'yo."

"Okay lang ako, Soo. 'Wag ka na mag-alala. Pero okay lang ba magpalipas ng gabi rito?"

"Jongin, walang kaso sa'kin kahit lumipat ka pa dito, basta safe ka mula sa gagong 'yon." Pinisil ni Kyungsoo nang marahan ang kamay ni Jongin.

"Salamat, Soo." Binigyan nang impit na ngiti ni Jongin ang nobya at napansin nito ang pagngiwi ni Jongin dahil sa sakit.

"Upo ka, Jongin, linisin ko mga sugat mo." Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nito. Pagbalik ni Kyungsoo ay may bitbit na ito na first-aid kit at damp na bimpo.

Katahimikan ang bumalot sa magkasintahan habang nililinis ni Kyungsoo ang mga sugat ni Jongin. Marahan ang mga kamay nito na dumadampi sa balat ni Jongin.

"Soo, sorry," biglang sabi ni Jongin pagkatapos siyang lapatan ng paunang lunas ni Kyungsoo.

"Para saan, Ni?"

"Dahil ganito ang sitwasyon ko. Magulo. Komplikado." Ilang sandali ng katahimikan. "Maghiwalay na lang kaya tayo? Ang daming iba na kaya kang bigyan nang mas matinong buhay, may matinong pamilya."

"Jongin," mahinahong tawag ni Kyungsoo sabay angat ng mukha ng nobyo upang pagtamain ang paningin nila. "Alam kong hindi mo gusto 'yang sinasabi mo."

"Pero, Soo..."

"Walang pero, Jongin. Gusto mo ba talagang maghiwalay tayo?"

Umiwas ng tingin si Jongin ngunit muling hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya upang tingnan siya nito nang nang harapan. "Jongin, mahal kita. At hindi kita iiwan lalo na ngayon na nasa mahirap kang sitwasyon. Haharapin natin lahat ng unos nang magkasama, okay?" At hindi pa man sumasagot si Jongin ay dinampian ni Kyungsoo ng halik ang labi ni Jongin.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagtulo ng mga luha ni Jongin kaya niyakap niya ito.

"Sige lang, Ni, iiyak mo lang lahat ng takot, pangamba, galit, hinanakit. I'll be by your side lang."

Ilang minutong umiyak si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Walang salita na lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongin at puro hikbi lamang ang maririnig mula sa kanya ngunit alam niya na naiintindihan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay na ako, Soo," saad ni Jongin pagkatapos humupa ang pag-iyak niya. "Salamat."

"Basta 'wag ka nang babanat next time na maghiwalay na lang tayo. Grabe, sasapakin kita next time."

Natawa si Jongin. "Sorry na, baby bear."

"Promise mo sa'kin haharapin natin lahat ng problema nang magkasama."

"Okay, Kyungsoo."

"Good." Binigyan siya ng napakatamis na ngiti ng nobya. "Anyways, nag-dinner ka na ba?"

"Hindi pa actually," sagot ni Jongin.

"Hmmm. Sige. Padeliver na lang tayo. Hindi pa ako nakakapag-grocery eh. Ano ba gusto mong kainin?"

"Ikaw."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin. "Hoy! Kanina lang may break up kang nalalaman, tapos ngayon babanatan mo ako ng ganyan? 'Wag ako, Kim Jongin."

"Joke lang kasi, bear."

"Joke ka diyan. Eh kung sabihin ko na hindi pwedeng joke lang 'yon?"

Si Jongin naman ang nanlaki ang mata ngayon.

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa expression ng nobyo. "Ikaw kasi, sinimulan mo. Umorder na nga tayo para makakakain na tayo. Ng pagkain ha."

*****

Habang kumakain ng order nila na chicken at pizza, nabanggit ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol sa plano ng tatay niya na makilala si Jongin. Nagsabi na raw ang tatay nito na kailangan na nitong makilala si Jongin at imbitahin na ito sa isang dinner sa bahay ng mga Do.

"Okay lang ba sa'yo na pumunta sa amin for dinner sa 31?" tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Three weeks from now. Sunday 'yon. I'll be staying there starting the 30th until our dinner with them, tapos sabay na tayo umuwi."

"You know I'd love to, Soo," sincere na sagot ni Jongin. "Though aaminin ko medyo kinakabahan ako."

"Mabait naman tatay ko, strikto lang talaga pagdating sa'kin," sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Alam mo na, nag-iisang anak tapos babae pa. Pero, trust me, he'll like you."

"I hope so," ang tangi na lang nasambit ni Jongin.

Nang matapos kumain ay niligpit nila ang pinagkainan. Tahimik lang sila habang kumikilos. Ngunit kumportable naman sila sa ganoon.

Ilang sandali pa ay nagpaalam si Kyungsoo na maliligo muna, habang si Jongin ay naiwan na nanunuod ng Kdrama na "100 Days My Prince" sa Netflix.

"Babe, ikaw naman magpalit ng damit," tawag ni Kyungsoo mula sa likod ni Jongin. "May naiwan dati si Kuya Seonho na damit niya dito. I think kasya naman sa'yo mga 'yon." Si Kuya Seonho ay pinsan ni Kyungsoo na siyang dating nakatira sa apartment ni Kyungsoo bago ito nag-migrate sa Japan.

Lumingon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hindi niya napigilan na pagmasdan ito. Ayaw man niyang mag-isip nang kung anu-ano tungkol sa nobya, pero mapang-akit ang hitsura nito ngayon habang nakasuot ng pantulog at nagtutuyo ng buhok gamit ang tuwalya nito. Ang domestic nila ngayon, Jongin thought.

Tumayo si Jongin at nagtuloy sa banyo upang magpalit ng damit. Mabuti na lang at sumakto ang mga damit ng pinsan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Paglabas niya ng banyo ay wala na si Kyungsoo sa sala, pero agad niyang narinig na kumakanta ito mula sa direksyon ng kwarto nito. Ang ganda rin talaga ng boses nito. Sumilip si Jongin sa nakabukas na pinto ng kwarto nito.

"Soo, sa couch na lang ako sa sala matutulog ha," paalam ni Jongin sa nobya.

"Jongin, dito ka na sa tabi ko matulog. Malaki naman kama ko para sa'ting dalawa."

Napalunok si Jongin. Gusto niya na makatabi sa pagtulog ang nobya, pero wala siyang tiwala sa sarili kung kaya niya ba na makatulog nang magkatabi sila.

"Babe," tawag ni Kyungsoo, pagkatapos ay naghikab. "Tulog na tayo please. Inaantok na ako."

At wala na ngang nagawa ang whipped na si Kim Jongin sa paanyaya ng cute na si Do Kyungsoo.

*****

Hindi makatulog si Jongin. Paano siya makakatulog kung naaamoy niya ang jasmine-scented na body wash ni Kyungsoo at nakadikit sa balat niya ang malambot at makinis na balat ni Kyungsoo? Bahagyang gumalaw si Jongin para mas mapagmasdan ang payapang mukha ng kasintahan habang ito ay natutulog—

"Jongin, matulog ka na," sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakapikit pa rin. "Akala mo ba hindi ko nararamdaman na kanina ka pa nakatitig sa'kin?"

"Ang ganda mo kasi."

"Kaya mo lang ata ako gusto dahil ng hitsura ko eh." Nagmulat ng mata si Kyungsoo at umupo.

"Hindi ah," tanggi ni Jongin, kahit alam niya na nagbibiro lang ang nobya. "Alam mo ba kung bakit kita naging crush noong high school pa lang tayo?"

Gumalaw si Kyungsoo para mas mapaharap siya kay Jongin. "Hindi mo pa nasasabi sa'kin yan. So, bakit nga ba?"

"Naalala mo 'yong isang beses na may tinulungan kang matandang tindera na natapon ang paninda?"

"Ang dami ko atang na-encounter na ganyan," sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Aling matanda? Paki-elaborate, Ni."

Natawa si Jongin. Oo nga pala. Sobrang dami ng tao ang natulungan ng nobya niya, kahit sa maliliit na bagay. Pero may isang pangyayari talaga na nag-stand out para kay Jongin.

"Inaway mo 'yong bastos na lalaki na nakasagi doon sa matanda," pagkukuwento ni Jongin, nangingiti habang naalala ang pangyayaring iyon. "Na sinabihan ka pang nagpapapansin sa kanya, pero sinabihan mong mukhang bulok na isda."

Natawa rin si Kyungsoo dahil naalala niya na ang tinutukoy na insidente ni Jongin. "Ah. Iyon ba? Honestly, ayoko talaga siyang awayin pero grabe ang bastos niya. Sinipa pa ang mga paninda ni lola instead na tulungan?! Ay naku, umiinit pa rin dugo ko pag naaalala ko ang lalaking kupal na—Wait, Ni. Nakita mo 'yon? Nandoon ka?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Superwoman ka talaga. Sobrang swerte ng mundo dahil may isang Do Kyungsoo na katulad mo."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. "Bakit ba ang cheesy mo ngayon?"

"Cheesy, pero totoo," sagot ni Jongin.

Ilang sandali ng katahimikan... Hanggang magsalita muli si Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, okay lang ba na halikan kita?"

Tanging pagtango ang naging sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. At iyon ang naging go signal niya upang pagdikitin ang kanilang mga labi. Noong una ay mahinay na pagdampi lamang iyon hanggang sa lumalim ang halik na ibinigay niya kay Kyungsoo.

Kakalas na sana si Jongin sa pagkakahalik sa nobya pero pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo na nilagay ang isang kamay sa batok ni Jongin. Nagtagal ang pinagsaluhan nilang halik at naging mapusok silang pareho. Tumigil sila pagkatapos ng ilang sandali at parehong hinahabol ang hininga.

Hindi naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na ginawa nila ang ganitong bagay. Pero may iba sa pinagsaluhan nila ngayon. Alam nilang hindi lang iyon kapusukan ng katawan kung hindi ang kagustuhan ipadama sa isa't isa ang tindi ng pagmamahal na nararamdaman.

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay at nilagay iyon sa tapat ng dibdib nito upang ipadama kay Jongin ang mabilis na tibok ng puso nito. "Jongin, handa na ako."

"Soo, hindi natin kailangan gawin 'to," paglilinaw ni Jongin. "Kaya kong maghintay. Kuntento na ako na magkasama tayo." Alam ni Jongin na wala pang lalaki ang naging ganito ka-intimate kay Kyungsoo kaya ayaw niyang iparamdam dito ang kahit aning pressure tungkol dito.

"Alam ko. Pero alam ko rin na sigurado ako sa'yo. Sigurado ako sa'tin."

"Soo..."

"Ni..."

The next thing they know, Kyungsoo is already on Jongin's lap. And Jongin is tracing out the contours of Kyungsoo's body, leaving a hot trail burning on Kyungsoo's skin.

"Jongin, please..." Kyungsoo breathed out heavily. Hindi alam ni Jongin na magiging ganito ka-needy ang nobya para sa kanya, and it's really starting to turn him on. Nararamdaman na niya ang pagsikip ng pantalon niya at mukhang pati ang nobya ay nakahalata nang kumiskis ang tigas ni Jongin sa inner thigh ni Kyungsoo.

Napansinghap si Kyungsoo sa nakakahilong sensasyon na dulot ng ginagawa nila ngayon. Bumaba ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa shirt ni Jongin at dahan-dahang itinaas iyon hanggang sa tuluyan nang matanggal iyon sa katawan ng nobyo. Pinagmasdan niya ang mukha ng nobyo at muling hinaplos ang sugat nito sa mukha.

"I love you, Kim Jongin," sabi ni Kyungsoo. Kahit ilang ulit pa niya sabihin iyon, pakiramdam niya ay lalo lamang nadadagdagan ang intensity ng mga salitang iyon.

"I love you, Do Kyungsoo," sambit naman ni Jongin. At alam ni Jongin na kumpara sa iba, bata pa sila at halos kalahating taon pa lang na official ang relasyon nila. Pero katulad ng nobya, sigurado siya sa nararamdaman niya, na si Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang makasama hanggang sa dulo, hanggang sa huling hininga.

Muling nagtagpo ang kanilang mga labi, at pareho silang unti-unting tinatanggal ng saplot ng isa't isa. Hanggang tanging ang mga pinakasensitibong parte na lang ng katawan nila ang natatakpan.

"Kyungsoo, we really don't have to do this now," pagpapaalala ni Jongin.

"Jongin, I know that," sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Pero gusto ko. And I'm not afraid. You know why? Because it's with you."

Ilang sandali pa ay pareho na silang walang suot. Tonight, they bared their bodies, hearts, and souls to each other. Tonight, they shared in a moment of passionate love-making, of two people becoming one with each other completely and wholeheartedly. And they are both certain that they will never regret this no matter what happens down the road.

*****

Nagising si Jongin sa amoy ng ginisang bawang at tunog ng mga kanta ng EXO, ang pabortitong Kpop group ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa man nakikita mismo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, nai-imagine na niya ito sa kusina at hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti sa imaheng tumatakbo sa isip niya. Maya-maya pa ay nagpasya na rin siya na tumayo at tumungo sa banyo para magsipilyo bago puntahan ang nobya at tulungan itong maghanda ng almusal.

Pagpasok ni Jongin sa kusina, nakita niya ang nobya na sumasayaw pa sa beat ng kanta ng EXO. "3.6.5." ang kasalukuyang nag-p-play mula sa phone nito. Ilang minutong pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang mini performance ng nobya habang nakasandal siya sa doorway.

"Ay penguin!" gulat na sabi ni Kyungsoo nang umikot siya at biglang makita na nakatayo si Jongin sa may pintuan. "Jongin naman eh! Kanina ka pa ba diyan?"

"Hindi naman," sagot niya. "'Yong cute performance mo lang ng 3.6.5 ang nakita ko. Cute talaga ng baby bear ko." Sabay lapit ni Jongin para i-squish ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"J-Jooonggg..."

"I love you." Naging banayad ang paghawak ni Jongin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at pinatakan niya ng halik ang labi nito.

"I love you too," sagot ni Kyungsoo, sabay pulupot ng mga kamay niya sa batok ni Jongin.

Natapos ang kantang "3.6.5." at biglang nag-play ang kantang "Don't Go." Sabay ng awit na iyon ay ang pagsaliw ng dalawang puso sa musika at sa mga salitang bumubuo sa kantang iyon.

Naputol ang pag-slow dance nila nang biglang mag-ring ang phone ni Jongin.

"Si Mama..."

"Sagutin mo na, Ni. Nandito lang ako."

Jongin answered his phone. "Ma?"

"Jongin, anak," naluluhang sambit ng nanay ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. "Anak, sorry. Umuwi ka na, please."

"Ma, hanggang kailan na siya ang pipiliin mo?" Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin na itanong iyon sa kanyang ina. Ayaw naman talaga niyang papiliin ito. Pero nahihirapan na rin siya sa nangyayari sa pamilya niya.

"Nangako siya, anak," sagot ng nanay niya. "Patawarin mo na siya, Ni."

"Ma, mapapatawad ko lang siya kapag naging tama na ang trato niya sa'yo." Alam ni Jongin na masakit para sa ina ang mga binitiwan niyang mga salita. "Hindi magbabago na nanay kita, pero hindi ko siya matuturing na ama hangga't hindi ka niya tinatrato nang tama."

Ilang sandali ng katahimikan bago magsalita muli ang kanyang ina. "Uuwi ka pa ba, anak?"

"Ma, alam mo ang sagot sa tanong na 'yan."

"Salamat, Ni."

"Sige na, Ma," paalam ni Jongin. "May gagawin pa po ako."

Natapos ang usapan ng mag-ina, pero nagsimula naman ang pagtulo ng luha ni Jongin. Naramdaman na lamang niya na may mga bisig na yumayakap sa kanya at palad na humahaplos sa likod niya. 

"I love you, Jongin." At ilang beses na inulit ni Kyungsoo ang mga salitang iyon. "Nandito lang ako. Ako ang magiging pamilya mo kahit anong mangyari."

*****

Mabilis na lumipas ang oras at dumating ang araw na kinasasabikan ngunit kinatatakutan din ni Jongin. Ang araw na maghaharap sila ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. Suot niya ngayon ang pinakamaayos niyang button down at slacks. Nasa harap siya ng salamin at nag-aayos ng buhok niya na bagong gupit lang kahapon nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya.

"Jongin, anak," tawag ng nanay niya mula sa kabilang panig ng pintuan. "Pwede ba tayong mag-usap bago ka umalis?"

Binilisan ni Jongin ang pag-aayos ng sarili. Ilang pasada pa ng kamay sa buhok niya at nakuntento na siya sa ayos nito. Nagpunta siya sa pintuan upang buksan iyon at kausapin ang ina.

"Um, anak, alam ko na hindi ka pa ready ipakilala sa akin ang nobya mo, pero sana dumating ang panahon na magiging okay tayo ulit, na magiging parte ako ng buhay mo at ng nobya mo." May nilabas ang nanay niya na isang velvet box mula sa bulsa ng pantalon nito. "Anak, regalo ito ng lolo mo sa lola mo noong kasal nila na ipinamana ng lola mo sa akin. Ikaw na ang bahala rito."

"Ma..."

"Pinaalis ko na siya, Ni. Sorry, anak. Hindi dapat kita hinayaang masaktan."

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin. Alam niyang masakit para sa ina ang ginawa, pero alam din niya na iyon ang mas makakabuti para rito. Sa huli, niyakap niya ang ina at hinalikan ito sa may sentido. "Ma, nasaktan ka din, nasaktan din kita. Sorry."

Akala ni Jongin na tapos na ang pag-uusap nila ng ina ngunit may nilabas ulit ito mula sa bulsa. "Nakita ko ito, anak. Kung kailangan mo ng tulong, nandito lang ako. Aalalayan kita. Ako naman ang mag-aalaga na sa'yo, na dapat naman talaga na ginagawa ko bilang isang ina."

Kinuha ni Jongin ang iniabot ng ina. Nanginginig ang kamay na hinawakan iyon at niyukom sa palad. "Salamat, Ma."

"Sige na, anak. Baka mahuli ka pa sa hapunan ninyo."

Tumango si Jongin. Ngunit bago siya umalis, bumulong siya sa ina. "Ma, sa susunod, ipapakilala kita kay Kyungsoo."

Nakita ni Jongin ang pagtulo ng luha ng ina. "Salamat, Nini. Salamat."

*****

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang address na sinend ni Kyungsoo sa Messenger niya, kasama ng isang photo message ng front view ng bahay ng mga Do. Nag-hire siya ng Grab mula sa bahay niya para makarating doon. Halos isang oras din ang naging byahe niya. May dala siyang isang box ng cake galing Conti's para sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo at isang special customized cake para sa nobya.

Nagbayad siya sa driver pagkababa ng sasakyan. Habang papalapit sa gate ng mga Do ay naramdaman na naman niya ang mga paniki sa tiyan niya. Kinakabahan siya at nagpapawis ang mga palad. Ilang buga ng hangin ang ginawa niya para pakalmahin ang sarili bago pinindot ang door bell sa may gate.

Ilang minuto pa at nagbukas ang gate. Si Kyungsoo ang una niyang nakita. Nakasuot ang nobya ng pulang dress at naka-bun ang buhok nito. Light make-up lang din ang ayois nito. Simple, pero malakas ang dating.

"Hi, babe," bati ni Kyungsoo. "Tuloy ka."

"Soo, okay ka lang?" agad na tanong sa nobya. "Ready ka na ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Handa ako, basta't nandyan ka."

Papasok pa lang sana si Jongin nang biglang may tumawag kay Kyungsoo. "Soo, nandyan na ba nobyo mo?"

"Opo, Pa," sagot ni Kyungsoo na bahagyang tumalikod sa direksyon kung saan nanggaling ang boses ng tatay niya. "Papasok na po kami."

"Magandang u—Sir!" Muntik nang mabitiwan ni Jongin ang dalawang kahon ng cake na hawak niya nang biglang lumabas ng pinto ang tatay ni Kyungsoo, na hindi pala first time niya na makikita. Kasunod nito ay ang nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Mr. Kim," madiin na sabi ng tatay ni Kyungsoo. Sa mismong tono kung paano siya tawagin nito sa klase. "Ikaw pala ang nobyo ng anak ko. Small world. I hope hindi ka makaramdam ng antok over dinner."

Napalunok si Jongin. Mukhang bawas puntos na agad siya sa tatay ng nobya. Pero laban lang. Alam ni Jongin na marami pang mangyayari ngayong araw.

"Hon, papasukin na muna natin sila," sabi ni Mama Do kay Papa Do. Nilingon ni Mama Do ang magkasintahan, "Soo, pasok na kayo sa loob ha. Mag-uusap lang kami ni Papa mo saglit."

Pinatuloy ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa loob at dumiretso sila sa kusina para iwan doon ang mga cake na dala ni Jongin. Samantala, naiwan naman sa may garden sina Papa Do at Mama Do.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh. "Ni, kinakabahan na ako."

"Soo," tawag ni Jongin sa nobya, sabay kuha ng kamay nito. "Magiging okay ang lahat. Mahal ka ng papa mo. Kaya maiintindihan ka niya, maiintindihan niya tayo."

Sa ganoong posisyon sila nadatnan ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. Tumikhim si Papa Do para makuha ang atensyon ng dalawa.

"Soo," tawag ni Mama Do sa anak. "Paupuin mo na nobyo mo nang makakain na tayo." Nilingon si Jongin ni Mama Do. "Hijo, ano pala ulit pangalan mo?"

"Jongin po, ma'am."

"Naku, wag ma'am itawag mo sa akin," saway ni Mama Do. "Tita na lang. Tapos pagtrabahuhan mo na maging Mama, okay?"

"Opo, Tita."

Ilang saglit pa at nakaupo na ang apat sa hapag-kainan. Si Papa Do ay tahimik lamang. Alam ni Jongin na pinagmamasdan siya nito nang taimitim, animo'y isang predator na inaabangan ang prey nito.

Si Mama Do ang bumasag ng katahimikan. "So, hijo, tell us something about yourself. Kyungsoo told us stuff pero they're mostly the basic ones. Nothing too personal. Sabi niya, she'll let you tell whatever details you're comfortable to share with us."

Nagsimulang magkuwento si Jongin ng ilang aspeto ng buhay niya. Minsan, nagsasalita rin si Kyungsoo upang magkuwento ng ilang bagay tungkol sa kanilang dalawa. Ang nanay lamang ni Kyungsoo ang madalas may tanong, samantalang ang tatay naman niya ay tahimik lamang na pinagmamasdan ang nangyayari sa hapagkainan.

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa ilalam ng mesa na marahang hinawakan ang kamay niya at pinisil ito. "Pa," tawag ni Kyungsoo sa tatay. "Jongin is a wonderful guy. Actually, hindi ko rin inakala na he's that kind of person. First impression ko sa kanya is bad boy, but that was a total misunderstanding dahil sa mga pangyayari noong una naming pagkikita. But when I got to know him more, it turned out na he's a warm-hearted person."

Minata si Jongin ni Papa Do, and the latter just hummed.

"Sir," tawag ni Jongin nang hindi na niya matiis ang katahimikan. "Alam ko hindi katulad ko ang ini-expect mong ihaharap ng anak mo sa'yo. Pero hayaan ninyo po akong patunayan ang sarili ko. Gusto ko rin pong humingi ng tawad dahil sa ipagtatapat ko..." Tumigil saglit sa pagsasalita si Jongin para huminga nang malalim upang subukang kalmahin ang puso niyang halos tumalon na mula sa dibdib niya dahil sa sobrang kaba. "That I got Kyungsoo pregnant. We only found out the other day."

"I know," sambit ni Papa Do.

Natigilan si Jongin sa pagsasalita nang mag-sink sa kanya ang dalawang salita na binitiwan ni Papa Do. "S-Sir?"

"Jongin, alam ko," ulit ni Papa Do. "Actually, I overheard her and her mom talking about it. Sa totoo lang, gusto kong magalit. Especially because what happened will affect my reputation, considering na I'm your professor. But we all know that wouldn't help with the situation. Kyungsoo needs all the help and guidance she needs. And as her father, I don't want to be selfish about this matter. As long as you love her and treat her right, I will not interfere."

"Thank you po, Sir," ang tanging mga salita na nasabi ni Jongin.

"Also, don't call me Sir outside school premises," dagdag ni Papa Do. "Tito will do for now."

Parang nabunutan ng tinik si Jongin. Samantalang si Kyungsoo naman ay hindi napigilan ang mga luha na kumawala sa mga mata niya.

"Pa," tawag ni Kyungsoo sa tatay niya. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"Kyungsoo, you're already 24 and earning for yourself while Jongin is almost done with law school," sabi ni Papa Do.

Sabay na sumagot ng pagsang-ayon si Jongin at si Kyungsoo.

*****

_3 months later..._

Magkaharap ngayon ang magkasintahang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Pinasadahan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ang nobyo upang kilatisin kung may kailangan pa siyang ayusin sa suot nito. Graduation ngayon ni Jongin from law school at kasama niyang dadalo sa kaganapang iyon ang kanyang ina, si Kyungsoo at ang mga magulang nito.

"Ni," tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you. And si baby din, for sure, proud sa'yo."

Bahagyang lumuhod si Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo upang maging ka-eye level niya ang tiyan ng nobya. Hinawakan niya ang tiyan nito. Halos apat na buwan na ang bata sa sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi pa rin halata ang baby bump nito. Siguro ay dahil na rin sa physique ni Kyungsoo. "Hi, baby," pagkausap ni Jongin sa tapat ng tiyan ni Kyungsoo. "Mahal na mahal ka ni Papa at ni Mama."

Biglang may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto ni Jongin. "Jongin, Kyungsoo, nandito na sina Minjoon at Hyesoo," pag-abiso ng mama ni Jongin sa magkasintahan. Nagkakilala na ang nanay ni Jongin at si Kyungsoo, at maging sa mga magulang ng nobya ay naging malapit na ang nanay niya.

Pagkatayo ni Jongin, agad na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya. "Ni, let's go."

Sa labas ng bahay ng mga Kim ay nakaparada ang naghihintay na sasakyan ng mga Do. Nag-volunteer ang tatay ni Kyungsoo na ipagdrive si Jongin at ang nanay nito patungo sa university. Sa bahay ng mga Kim din kasi nagpalipas ng gabi si Kyungsoo na isa pang dahilan kung bakit nagtungo ang mga magulang nito sa bahay nila.

Ilang sandali pa ay nasa venue na sila ng graduation. Parang panaginip ang mga nangyayari ngayon para kay Jongin. Natapos siya sa pag-aaral, na noong una ay hindi niya inakala. Natawa siya nang maalala kung gaano siya kinabahan noong araw na mag-anunsyo ng listahan ng candidates for graduation. Hindi rin niya inaasahan ang mga nakuha niyang marka, kahit sa tatay ni Kyungsoo. Malinaw naman na sinabi nito na hindi niya binigay ang markang iyon kay Jongin dahil kay Kyungsoo, kung hindi dahil sa sariling sikap niya.

Malaki rin ang pasasalamat ni Jongin na kasama niya ang kanyang ina at ang nobya, maging ang mga magulang nito. 

Halos ilang oras din nagtagal ang ceremony at gabi na ng matapos ito. Masayang-masaya ang lahat at kumuha pa sila ng ilang litrato na magkakasama upang magsilbing alaala ng araw na iyon.

"Tara, Ni," tawag ng ina sa kanya. "Kailangan natin i-celebrate 'to."

"I know a perfect place to celebrate," bigla namang anunsyo ni Papa Do. "Sumakay na kayo. Baka hindi natin maabutan na bukas 'yon pag natagalan tayo sa byahe."

Nakatulog sa byahe si Kyungsoo na nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. Mabuti na lamang at hindi ganoon katindi ang traffic kaya agad silang nakarating sa destinasyon. Mahinay na ginising ni Jongin ang nobya. "Soo, nandito na tayo."

Dahan-dahang nagmulat ng mata si Kyungsoo at kumurap nang ilang beses. "Saan ba tayo dinala ni Papa?"

Ngumiti si Jongin. "You'll see."

Nang makakaba ang magkasintahan ay halata ang pagkagulat kay Kyungsoo. "CUPtured?" tanong nito, sabay lingon sa paligid. "Nasaan sina Papa?"

"Nasa loob na sila," sagot ni Jongin. "Pasok na tayo. Malamig dito sa labas."

Inalalayan ni Jongin ang medyo inaantok pa na si Kyungsoo papunta sa loob ng coffee shop. Pagbukas nila ng pinto, walang ibang customer sa loob maliban sa mga magulang ng magkasintahan at iilan ang naka-on na ilaw dito.

"Ni, for closing na ata dapat sila," puna ni Kyungsoo, habang papalapit sa table na kung nasaan ang mga magulang nila. "Sabihin na lang kaya natin kay Papa na sa ibang place na lang tayo? Or order na lang tayo tapos sa bahay na natin kainin?"

"Don't worry, bear," sabi ni Jongin. "I think reserved 'tong place for us."

Bago pa makapagsalitang muli si Kyungsoo ay biglang namatay ang ilaw. Tanging isang projector na naka-on sa may counter ang tanging nagbibigay ng liwanag sa loob ng shop. Nakatapat ito sa isang plain white screen sa isang side ng shop. Nagsimulang mag-play ang isang video na umagaw sa atensyon ng lahat. "Walk on Memories," na isang kanta ng EXO ang nagsilibing background music sa video na iyon. Bigla ring lumabas mula sa backroom ang mga pinakamalalapit na kaibigan nila: Baekhyun, Taemin, Chanyeol, Sehun, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Yixing, Minseok.

< _Memories with Do Kyungsoo... >_

< _I knew you're the one for me the first time I saw you... > _Ang unang part ng video ay isang clip mula sa unang beses na nagkakilala ang magkasintahan. Sa charity event sa school ni Kyungsoo.

< _I admired you from afar..._ >

< _During those moments, I did not just witness a beautiful face, but a woman with a beautiful heart..._ > Sumunod ay isang compilation ng pictures at videos ni Kyungsoo na gumagawa ng iba't ibang acts of kindness. Ang iba rito ay sariling kuha ni Jongin even from before maging sila, ang ilan ay from public forums, at ang iba ay mula sa mga kaibigan nito.

< _Who would have thought I would be the lucky one to receive that heart?_ >

< _I am grateful that you found me, right when I was about to lose myself..._ > Ngayon naman ay mga clips at videos nilang dalawa as a couple.

< _And I hope to spend the rest of my life with you..._ >

Natapos ang video, pero nagsimula namang kumanta si Jongin. "For Life," by D.O. ang kinakanta niya ngayon habang nakatayo sa harap ni Kyungsoo. At nang sumapit ang huling verse ay unti-unti siyang lumuhod at nilabas ang singsing na galing pa sa mga lolo at lola niya.

"Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?"

Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo na umiiyak. "Kim Jongin, yes! Yes!"

Tumayo si Jongin at niyakap ang ngayon ay fiancée na niya. Nagpalakpakan ang lahat ng mga nakasaksi sa proposal ni Jongin, na tumulong din sa pag-prepare niya para mangyari ito.

"Thank you, Soo," bulong ni Jongin dito. "You made me the happiest man on earth."

"And you made me the happiest woman on earth,"

"Grabe!" sigaw ni Baekhyun. "Parang pelikula lang, Soo! Ang swerte mo, girl! Sana all!"

"Nandito naman ako eh," hirit ni Chanyeol na ikinasimula naman ng tuksuhan mula sa iba nilang kaibigan.

"Hoy, 'wag ninyong agawan ng moment ang newly-engaged," saway ni Junmyeon.

"Anyways, congratulations sa inyo!" sigaw ng mga kaibigan. "Future spouses and future parents!"

"Congratulations, anak, Soo" pagbati ng nanay ni Jongin sa kanya at sa nobya.

"I guess you can call us Mama and Papa from now on, Jongin," nakangiting sabi ni Mama Do.

"Congratulations, Jongin," sabi ni Papa Do. "I think we need more of that weekend man-to-man bonding we started last month."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin, Papa?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Let's just say this wouldn't have happened like this if Jongin here didn't work for it," sagot ng papa niya. "Don't worry, anak. Hindi ko naman pinahirapan itong si Jongin. Nag-enjoy pa nga siya eh."

"Papa talaga. Pero thank you, Papa."

"Basta huwag kayong sasaktan ni Jongin, kayo ng magiging apo ako, kung hindi malalaman ni Jongin kung sino talaga si Do Minjoon," babala ni Papa Do.

"Makakaasa po kaya, tito," sabi ni Jongin.

"Papa," pagtatatama ni Papa Do.

"Yes, P-Papa."

"So, let's toast for our Jongsoo couple," anunsyo ni Baekhyun, na namimigay ng champaigne flutes. Except kay Kyungsoo at Jongin na binigyan niya ng juice. "Here's to Kyungsoo and Jongin!"

"CHEERS!" sigaw ng lahat.

*****

_Epilogue:_

_Da...da..._

Naalimpungatan si Jongin nang may narinig siyang ingay mula sa tabi niya. Medyo inaantok pa siya dahil kalagitnaan pa lamang ng gabi at nanggaling siya sa napakahabang oras ng trabaho.

_Da...da..._

Pero nang maulit ang kanina pang naririnig ay nagising na rin ang diwa ni Jongin.

"Soo," gising ni Jongin sa asawa, naluluha habang nilalagay sa bisig niya ang anak na kanina ay natutulog sa pagitan nila ni Kyungsoo.

Isa pang tawag ni Jongin sa asawa ang gumising dito. "Hmmm, Ni? Anong nangyayari?"

"Si Jongsoo," garalgal na sabi ni Jongin. "He said his first word."

And as if on of cue, biglang nagsalita ulit ang anak nila.

"Dada."

At naiyak na rin si Kyungsoo.

*****

_Bonus: Paano Nakapasa si Jongin kay Papa Do?_

"Tito, Tita, nandito po ako upang humingi ng basbas at hingin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo," sabi ni Jongin sa kaharap na si Papa Do at Mama Do.

Ilang minuto ng katahimikan bago nagsalita si Papa Do. "Bago ako pumayag, kailangan mo munang patunayan kung handa ka na talaga. Malaking responsibilidad ang kasal. Alam kong magkakaroon na kayo ng anak, pero hindi naman kasiguraduhan iyon na handa ka na talaga."

"Naiintinidihan ko po, tito," sagot ni Jongin. "Handa po akong pagtrabahuhan ang basbas ninyo."

"Why don't we spend this coming weekend together?" tanong ni Papa Do. "Bring several sets of clothes. You've got work to do."

At doon natagpuan ni Jongin ang sarili na magtanim ng palay sa isang sakahan na tinutulungan ng mga Do, ang tumulong sa paggawa ng mga kabahayan sa isang NGO-sponsored housing programs, ang magluto para sa mga feeding programs sa iba't ibang bahay-ampunan, at marami pang iba.

Masaya siya sa ginagawa at malaki ang pasasalamat sa tatay ng nobya. Sigurado siya na kahit makuha na niya ang basbas nito ay hindi siya titigil sa nasimulan ng mga gawain.

Nasa gitna siya ng pagsalansan ng mga relief goods para sa mga bikitima ng bagyo nang tawagin siya ng tatay ng nobya.

"Hijo, halika muna at kumain muna tayo," paanyaya nito. Maayos na iniwan ni Jongin ang mga gamit bago naglakad patungo kay Papa Do.

Magkasabay silang naglalakad nang biglang magsalita si Papa Do. "Jongin, you have my blessings now."

Natigilan si Jongin sa narinig. Totoo ba iyon?

Natawa si Papa Do. Kahit hindi magsalita, alam niya na nagulat niya ang binata. "Oo, Jongin, pasado ka sa pagsusulit na ito."

At mabilis na lumapit si Jongin dito para yakapin ito. "Salamat po."

**Author's Note:**

> Sana nagustuhan ninyo, mga ka-jagi!!!! :)


End file.
